


Coming Home

by simplemindedmockingjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Pack Dynamics, Very Minor, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplemindedmockingjay/pseuds/simplemindedmockingjay
Summary: Issac is just beginning to doze off when he feels it, a stab of panic through his heart followed by a hollow feeling in his gut. He has no idea what’s happening but he can feel his wolf rising to the surface, ready to attack some unseen force.Something is very, very wrong.It takes mere seconds before he's leaping out of Danny’s bedroom window and running into the night. He lets his instincts guide the way, leading him to his pack. When he bursts through the door to Derek’s loft, fully shifted, he feels completely out of control. The smell of his pack mixed with the overpowering stench of fear is so strong he’d been able to smell it two blocks away."Where is Danny?"





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rework of something I posted on Tumblr a looooong time ago but that I wasn't totally happy with. I finally found my old external hard-drive and spent a couple days rewriting parts and tweaking other bits and I'm much happier with it now, although endings are still hella hard.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

Isaac lays in Danny’s bed, his eyelids drooping, too heavy to keep open, waiting for Danny to get back from the gym. Isaac didn’t see the appeal of working out at 2am on a Saturday morning, but Danny’s gym was open 24hours and Issac couldn’t really complain when he reaped the benefits of Danny’s rigorous workout regimen. Isaac just wanted his boyfriend to come home so he could finally get some shut-eye after a stressful day. 

Isaac had spent most of the day on the phone trying to organise the perfect date for his and Danny’s one-year anniversary. He’d called 3 different florists to find one that had the exact right colour of Calla Lilies (which were Danny’s favourite). After that he had spent over two hours on hold trying to get a reservation at the steakhouse two towns over that Danny has been desperate to go to since it opened, but which was always booked up at least a month in advance. Isaac just wants everything to be perfect because their relationship sure as hell didn’t start off perfectly.

It had taken a long time for Isaac to warm to Danny, and Danny to him. Danny was brought into the pack mere days after Ethan skipped town. Scott knew that Danny’s knowledge of the supernatural could make him a target and that he needed protection, but despite this Isaac never felt the pack bond he had so easily developed with everyone else. Danny’s presence made Isaacs wolf unsettled, his animalistic instincts being drawn to the surface whenever he was within 10 feet of the other boy. It didn’t help that Danny had still seemed to resent Isaac for taking every opportunity to wail on Ethan while he and Danny were dating. However, this resentment quickly faded when Danny discovered everything the Alpha Pack had done to Isaac.

Once Danny dropped his hostility they began to get closer. Isaacs wolf still went haywire if Danny so much as brushed against him, but Isaac did his best to supress the wolf and the weird urge it seemed to have to touch every inch of Danny’s skin. As it was, they found themselves spending more and more time together out with the pack. It took Isaac longer than he’s proud of to realise he was falling for the other boy, it wasn’t until they finally kissed that Isaac realised how deeply his feelings ran. It was like Danny’s lips on his had shifted something within the fabric of Isaacs very being. The feeling was like love and family and a rightness that Isaac hadn’t felt since his mom and brother had died. Kissing Danny had felt like coming home. 

He’d gone straight to Derek the next day for answers and had left feeling even more terrified than when he had arrived… Mates, he and Danny were **_Mates!_** He hadn’t known how to tell Danny without freaking the poor guy out, I mean what was he supposed to say? “Hey, so we kissed once and now we’re werewolf married for life and theres really nothing we can do about it”. So Isaac did the mature, adult thing… and avoided Danny like the plague. 

This went on for almost a week before Danny cornered him in the school library, arms full of leather bound books, begging Isaac to tell him that his research was right, that they were made for each other. Isaac hadn’t been able to hold back the wolf in that moment, kissing Danny with a ferocity Isaac has never experienced, a growl of “mine” slipping past his lips. Since that day they’ve never looked back, throwing themselves into their relationship head first.

Issac is just beginning to doze off, his reminiscing making him feel warm and light, when he feels it: a stab of panic through his heart followed by a hollow feeling in his gut. He has no idea what’s happening but he can feel his wolf rising to the surface, ready to attack some unseen force. 

_Something is very, very wrong._

Isaac doesn’t even take the time to change into something more substantial than Danny’s basketball shorts and a threadbare t-shirt before he’s leaping out of Danny’s bedroom window and running into the night. He lets his instincts guide the way, leading him to his pack. When he bursts through the door to Derek’s loft, fully shifted, he feels completely out of control. The smell of his pack mixed with the overpowering stench of fear is so strong he’d been able to smell it two blocks away.

“What happened?” Isaac demands, only just managing not to growl.

The whole pack is gathered in the loft and not a single person can look him in the eye. Only on closer inspection does Isaac notice a glaring omission… Danny is nowhere to be seen and it doesn’t feel like co-incidence, not with the way his gut wrenches and his palms sweat and he feels like he’s falling apart.

“Where’s Danny?” He growls, low and dangerous, praying he doesn’t get the answer he’s expecting. He gets no answer at all. **_“Where’s Danny?”_ ** this time he roars loud enough to make everyone flinch. Stiles flails so hard he falls out of his chair, landing in a gangly pile of limbs with a thud. 

“Isaac, please, maybe you should take a seat” Scott’s using the tone he uses at the animal clinic when he talks to little kids whose puppies didn’t make it through the night and Isaac is suddenly terrified. Is Danny dead? The thought is too awful to put into words. Isaac would lose part of himself… the better half of himself if he’s being honest.

“Is he dead?” Isaac only just chokes the words out as his wolf whimpers inside, terrified that his worst fear will be confirmed. Isaac doesn’t know what he’ll do if he loses Danny… if he’s already lost him.

“No, he’s not dead.” Lydia assures and Isaac feels a weight being lifted from his chest, and yet he still doesn’t feel at ease.

“He’s missing” Derek all but whispers from the other side of the room, his shoulders slumped with guilt. 

“What the hell is going on? How can he be missing? How do you know that unless-” Isaac cuts himself off, realising that something has been kept from him, something big. “He wasn’t at the gym tonight, was he?”

“No.” It’s Stiles who finally speaks up, having made his way back onto his chair while Isaac was distracted. “He was with us. He said he could hack into street cams and private CCTV to work out who’d been screwing with us the past few weeks. You know, the wolfsbane in the water supply, the animal sacrifices to the Nematon, all that stuff. He worked it out too, it was Kate Argent.”

“Kate Argent… Allison’s dead aunt… The one who’s grave I dug… that Kate Argent?” Isaac can hear the disbelief in his own voice clear as day.

“Yes.” The one syllable is spat from Derek’s mouth with so much contempt that Isaac knows it must be true. “She’s still alive and she’s out for revenge.”

“Look,” Stiles tries to explain “Danny wanted us to be able to track her at all times so he bought some sort of tracking chip and was going to plant it on her tonight.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Isaac spits the words out through his teeth.

“Because Danny knew you’d react, well, exactly like this…” Stiles states. It takes all Isaac’s willpower not to tackle the boy to the ground, digging his claws into the flesh of his palm instead. Kira stands suddenly and makes her way over to Isaac, her hands held palm up in a placating gesture.

“He didn’t want you to worry. He had a plan, it was pretty genius too. He figured he’d be the only one who could do it since he’s the only one she wouldn’t recognise.”

“What about you, huh?” To say Isaac is furious would be an understatement. “You’ve never met Kate and you’re a Katana wielding Fox Demon, you can protect yourself! What the hell were you guys thinking sending Danny in there?”

“Kate is a trained Hunter, if she’d realised what Kira is she’d have killed her on sight.” Scott is getting defensive now, Isaac can see his eyes tinge red but Isaac can’t back down, not now, not when his mates’ safety is concerned. Isaac would let the world burn to keep Danny safe. “Danny knew that and he refused to put her in danger. I didn’t like it either but it was our best option. We just never thought Kate would be-”

“Like us? You didn’t realise she’d changed, right? Cause humans can definitely recover from having their throats ripped out, that sorta clue can be easily overlooked, huh?” Isaac knows his sarcasm is biting and cruel, but he can’t find it in him to care. He glares at the room at large receiving only guilty looks in return. Eventually Kira breaks the heavy silence.

“She could smell you all over him, could smell us hiding and lying in wait. We tried to fight her but she had Danny by the throat… we couldn’t get to her or she’d kill him. She said not to follow.” Kira is clearly desperate to make him understand, and he does. In that moment he realises just how much they used to depend on Allison and her trusty long-range bow and arrows to save their asses. She could have saved them, fired an arrow right through Kates skull before Kate would have a chance to react, it’s a hell of a lot more than any of them could have done. That’s the worst thing, Isaac thinks, knowing that even if he had been there he couldn’t have done anything to stop Danny being taken… it’s the most useless he’s felt since before he was turned.

That feeling eats away at Isaac, making him want to do something reckless. He may not have been able to do anything then but he can sure as hell do something now! He’s going to find him, no matter what it takes.

Scott is by his side in an instant, almost as if he can read Isaac’s mind, and grabs hold of his arm in an attempt to restrain him.

“Isaac, I know you’re angry and that you want to feel like you’re doing something to get him back but we need a plan-”

“What? Like your last brilliant plan that got him taken in the first place?” It’s as if Isaac has physically struck Scott; He recoils, letting go of Isaac’s arm. On any other day the look on Scott’s face would be enough to snap Isaac out of his rage, given that it’s the same look he used to wear whenever his dad screamed or threw something at him, but today isn’t a normal day. “You guys can sit on your asses planning and not actually doing anything, but I won’t. **_I can’t!_ ** I need to find him.”

And just like that he storms out, not so much as looking back before running out into the night, fully shifted and howling out his grief at the moon.

xXxXxXxXx

It’s been 3 months since Danny was taken; Well 3 months, 4 days, 19 hours and 25 minutes to be exact, and everyone is starting to lose hope, but not Isaac… not for one second. The stabbing feeling of panic Isaac had felt the night Danny disappeared has settled into more of a constant ache, always just under the surface but never flaring up to the extent it was that first night. Isaac reasons with himself that if Danny had… well if there was no hope of getting him back, then Isaac would feel something even worse than that first night.

The month after that night was the worst time of Isaac’s life; worse than when Camden died, worse than the time his dad locked him in the freezer for the full weekend without food or water, even worse than watching Alison die. Isaac had barely eaten, barely slept, he was barely functioning. All he could focus on was tracking Danny down and killing Kate, for real this time. At first Isaac tried to track Danny by scent but when that failed he began tracking leads the human way; asking strangers and following any lead he could get his hands on.

His phone was constantly buzzing with missed calls, voicemail messages and texts begging him to come back. He read every text and listened to every voicemail but he hadn’t once replied. He couldn’t face telling them that he was still no closer to finding Danny, couldn’t admit to them that he was failing. In the end it was a voicemail from Lydia that had broken his resolve to stay away.

“Isaac, we need you to come back.” She’d begun in her usual demanding tone; he could practically see her stomping her stiletto in annoyance at him. But suddenly her voice changed completely. A sob bubbled up from her chest followed quickly by another and before he could process anything she was crying down the phone. “Shit, Isaac, I don’t even know if you’re alive or dead! Me! And I’m terrified… please, just come home. We need to know you’re alive, that you aren’t lying dead in a ditch somewhere. I know you’re hurting but we’re all hurting and you need your pack. We need you. Come back to us…”

Isaac is so shell-shocked at hearing Lydia Martin, the most composed person he’s ever known, break down that he can’t do anything but stare at his phone for well over a minute. When he snaps out of it he types a three-word text and hits ‘send to all’.

_I’m coming home._

When he’d arrived at Scott’s front door the next day he was greeted by Melissa who hugged him like she couldn’t quite believe he was there and then proceeded to cuff him lightly on the back of the head for giving her worry lines. It was such a motherly thing to do that he’d burst into tears and pulled her into another hug. She rubbed soothing circles on his back before leading him into the living-room where the pack had all spent the night awaiting his return.

Most of the pack reacted similarly to his return; annoyed at his radio silence but mostly just relieved to see him. The biggest surprise was seeing Jackson again, not because Isaac had expected him to still be in London, he knew Jackson cared enough about Danny to be on the first flight across the Atlantic. No, what shocked him was that, upon seeing Isaac, the boy had pulled him into, honest to god, an actual hug; one that lasted just a little longer than your average bro hug. When they pulled apart Isaac could see his own worry and sorrow reflected in Jackson’s face, they both needed to find Danny, and soon. The problem was that the trail was dead, they had no new leads and every day seemed just a little more hopeless.

And that brings us to now, 3 months, 4 days, 19 hours and 25 minutes since Danny had been taken, and Derek’s laptop suddenly lights up with some type of notification. The pack are all together at Derek’s loft for yet another strategy meeting that never seemed to turn up much of a strategy, when Derek’s laptop starts to let out this shrill, siren-like sound. The werewolves in the room clamp their hands over their ears as Stiles leaps for the laptop, cutting off the sound with just a few taps of the keys.

“What the hell was that?” Jackson snaps, rubbing his temples to relieve the headache caused by the unexpected noise. Isaac turns to where Stiles is sat with the laptop only to find him staring wide-eyed at the screen.

“What?” Isaac demands, a weird feeling coiling in his stomach.

“It’s… when we were looking for Kate, Danny set up this program. He used facial recognition software and linked it to the town’s CCTV. If the program found Kate it would automatically begin to record the footage and then… well then it would set off that alarm.”

Isaac is on his feet in a second, he needs to see it for himself. A woman, Kate, is standing under a streetlight in the centre of the frame. She wears a predatory smirk, her eyes staring directly at the camera, like she knows they’re watching. Isaac can’t stand to think about how she’d gotten the information but his traitorous mind turns up countless images of Danny, bruised and bloody, telling her everything and just hoping the pain will stop. Kate raises her hand and actually blows a kiss towards the camera before stalking out of view. The video is short, can’t be more than ten seconds long, but the message is clear.

_I’m here, I’m not hiding, so come get me…_

Isaac isn’t sure whether he’s going to go into full shift or throw up… luckily, it’s the former that wins out and he’s racing towards the door a split second later, speeding ahead but knowing his pack won’t be far behind. He heads towards the industrial district where the video had been taken, just passing the first row of warehouses, when he smells it: Spiced apple, wildflowers and a metallic tang… so much more appealing now than when it’s being overpowered by Armani cologne. Isaac halts abruptly, nostrils flaring and heart fluttering, because a part of him never though he’d catch that scent again.

**_Danny._ **

Isaac doesn’t hesitate to change direction, following Danny’s scent as his wolf howls in his chest, they can both only think of one thing… _Mate._ The closer he gets the stronger the scent becomes, until it makes him dizzy with glee. 

**_Danny is alive. Danny is close. Danny is coming home._ **

He rounds a corner and there he is, standing under a streetlight, looking directly at Isaac. The rush of relief and elation is so strong it’s blinding, so blinding that it takes a moment for Isaac to realise that something is very, very wrong. Danny is rigid; posture tense like every muscle is coiled and ready to spring loose at a moment’s notice. He’s wearing bike leathers, despite his past insistence that he’ll leave the leather to Isaac who ‘wears it so much better’, and his hair is slicked back with gel. However, the most disconcerting thing is Danny’s face; where Isaac is used to a dimpled grin and shining eyes he’s now met with a steely glare and a scowl. The man in front of him is like a shadow of who Danny used to be and Isaac couldn’t possibly feel guiltier for not finding him sooner.

“Danny?” Isaac pushes his wolf down, shifting back to himself and begins to approach Danny like he would an injured animal, one small step at a time. He stops in his tracks, about six feet from him, when he notices that Danny is grinding his teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides and his face like thunder. Isaac can’t help the wave of hurt that washes over him. “Why are you looking at me like that? Come on, I swear I tried to find you; we’ve all been looking for months. Danny I - whoa, what are you doing?”

Danny has pulled a Glock from a holster on his hip that Isaac hadn’t even noticed and is pointing it directly at Isaac’s heart, eyes icy and unfeeling. Isaac can’t process what’s happening in front of his eyes… Danny would never hurt a fly, he wouldn’t even let Isaac kill spiders, instead making him capture them and set them free outside. Danny hated guns, hated violence, and yet here he was pointing a gun at Isaac… and something in that dead eyed stare told him this Danny wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger.

“Why are you pointing that gun at me?” Isaac asks, hoping that his voice isn’t shaking too much. “Put it… put it down nice and gently.”

He’s aiming for authoritative and falling short by a mile; he’s barely holding it together. He can smell aggression and hatred rolling off Danny, marring his usually intoxicating scent. The stench of it has his wolf whimpering and tears stinging the back of his eyes.

“You know, I don’t think I will. I think I’d rather pull this trigger, how does that sound?” His voice is so calm it’s like he’s discussing the weather, not threatening to end Isaacs life.

“Danny, please don’t do this. You’re not in your right mind. Please, you’re scaring me, I love you.” Isaac pleads but Danny looks disgusted. Isaac knows he’s said the wrong thing when Danny cocks the gun and adjusts his aim… the gun now pointing at his head. Isaac closes his eyes as the tears he’s been battling to hold back begin cascading down his cheeks.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this a pretty picture.” Isaac’s eyes fly open at the foreign female voice, eyes zoning in on Kate Argent. She’s standing just behind Danny, hand resting on his shoulder. Isaac’s rage hits him like a bolt of lightning, claws flying out and fangs elongating.

_“What the hell did you do to him?”_ He roars, his voice warped and a little crazed.

“I made him better, Isaac. I broke him and built him back up.” She moves her hand to Danny’s neck, rubbing it over the exposed skin, marking him as her own with her scent. Isaac can’t control the howl that erupts from his throat… even like this Danny is his and his wolf will not let anyone scent his mate.

A shot is fired and pain flares through his thigh, turning his howl into an agonised whimper.

“Wolfsbane bullet” Danny supplies “That one was a warning. Try to signal your pack again and the next one is going through your skull, got it?”

Isaac reluctantly nods, unable to wipe the look of betrayal from his face. In that moment Isaac feels all hope drain out of him. The Danny he knew would never hurt him, not after everything Isaac suffered at the hands of his father, the old Danny felt guilty if he so much as kicked Isaac in his sleep… he didn’t know what Kate had done but he couldn’t see any trace of the man he loved.

“Isn’t he impressive? It’s amazing what these little claws can do, huh?” Kate sneers, waggling her fingers. “And all this in just three months, just imagine what he’ll be like in a year or two.”

Isaac feels sick to his stomach but something about her statement seems odd. She’d used her claws to do whatever she’d done to Danny and for some reason Isaac doesn’t think she just means torturing him. His hand flies to the back of his neck, the phantom sensation of Derek’s claws biting into his flesh making him connect the dots. Kate had tampered with Danny’s mind somehow, just like the Alpha pack had done to him, using her claws to mess with his memories. Isaac has to resist the urge to attack, to tear Kate apart, painfully aware of the gun still trained on his head.

“You could have turned him! You could have killed him!” Isaac growls. “One slip and he’d have died!”

“He’s fine!” She snaps, eyes flashing blue. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, It’s just a little memory block. No harm done.”

That simple, off-handed comment makes hope blossom in his chest because his Danny is in there and all Isaac has to do is think of a way to bring him to the surface. He has a plan… well half a plan… well a barely formed idea, but it’s his only hope.

“You’re Daniel Aouli Mahealani. Your best friend is Jackson Whittemore, he’s a total ass but for some reason you love him like a brother. You and I have been together for a year. The first time you said you loved me was in the library at school. It was after you asked if it was true we were mates.” Isaac talks fast, hoping he’ll get out enough information to break down the wall before he gets shot at again. “You love to be the big spoon when we cuddle. You play Lacrosse, you’re the goalie on the school team. You can’t function in the morning without coffee, which you take with way too much sugar and not enough cream. You always spend Sundays in bed reading. You-”

“Shoot him” Kate screeches but Danny doesn’t react, his gun arm lowered and a look of confusion on his face. Isaac takes full advantage of the situation.

“Please don’t kill me. I love you so much, Danny. Please just put the gun down because this isn’t you, she’s controlling you!” He’s desperate now, begging for his life not just for his sake but so that his Danny, the one hidden away behind the barricade Kate created, won’t have to live with Isaacs blood on his hands.

“What are you waiting for? I said **_kill him!_ ** ”

The confusion suddenly clears from Danny’s face, and not in the way Isaac had hoped. His face warps back into the mask of hatred and Isaac knows he’s going to die at Danny’s hand. Accepting his fate Isaac closes his eyes and casts his mind back to a better memory, wishing to leave this world with a smile on his face.

_  
Isaac slumps onto his pillow, exhausted and blissfully happy, his wolf more settled and content than it’s ever been. Danny turns to face him, planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose._

_“So, how was that for you?” Danny questions, his smile a little shy but still dazzling._

_“Do you really have to ask?” Isaac links their hands; rubbing is thumb over Danny’s knuckles, before answering anyway. “It was perfect… the best night of my life by a long shot”_

_Danny’s eyes light up as he reaches his free hand up to card through the curls of Isaac’s hair. A soft chuckle escapes his lips and Isaac raises an eyebrow in question._

_“Sorry, it’s just… we’re actually mates now, like, in the literal sense.” Danny observes, his dimples appearing with a particularly wide grin. Isaac can’t help but grin back when Danny smiles like that. It’s the sort of smile that makes Isaac’s heart flutter and his hands yearn to touch. He pulls Danny closer so he can rest his head against Isaac’s chest. “I feel it too you know. Probably not the same way you do, but I feel the bond too. Every time we touch or kiss I feel it in my bones, it’s like a warmth and a sense of need… honestly, it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt.”_

_“I feel like that too, that bone deep need to be near you, to hold you, to protect you.” Isaac admits. “But the thing is, I need you to know that it’s more than just a bond to me. It’s not just the wolf inside that wants you… I love you, and it’s separate from the mating bond. I, Isaac Lahey, love you, and I’d chose you even if we weren’t mates.”_

_Danny lets out a soft sigh and his scent mixes with a hint of jasmine… a scent Isaac has come to learn is the smell of contentment._

_“I love you too, now c’mere and kiss me” Danny tilts his chin up to meet Isaac’s waiting lips and the bond within them lights up at the contact.  
_

Isaac’s eyes fly open with the sudden realisation of how to bring Danny back to him. 

Before he can even think to act on his idea the silence is shattered by a roar so feral sounding it even makes Isaac flinch. But he knows that roar, it’s the sound of pack. Derek has Kate by the neck so fast she doesn’t have time to react, the rest of the pack moving to surround her. Jackson seems to be the only one to notice Danny and, quick as a whip, knocks the gun from his hands. Danny reacts by slamming his fist into a startled Jackson’s face hard enough for something to crack.

“Danny, the hell was that for?” Jackson hisses once he’s cracked his jaw back into place. Danny takes another swing but this time Jackson is prepared, blocking the blow before it can land and restraining Danny’s arms behind his back. Behind Danny and Jackson come the sounds of fighting, growls and yips of pain, but Isaac can only focus on one thing at a time.

“Jackson, he doesn’t know us. Kate messed with his mind, he thinks we’re the enemy.” His voice breaks a little as he speaks and Jackson growls, low and dangerous.  
Isaac takes a step forward, his wounded leg barely holding his weight but he keeps moving. When he’s toe to toe with a still struggling Danny he places a hand on Danny’s cheek, feeling the bond glowing like embers inside him. He can tell the moment Danny feels it too as his body goes slightly limp, an unconscious reaction to the feeling of safety the contact provides, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. He removes the hand and Danny’s eyes narrow into slits, distrust and distain written all over his face, and Isaac realises it’s now or never. He takes a hold of Danny’s wrists, relieving Jackson of guard duty, and holds tight. Danny pulls against the restraint using all of his bodyweight but Isaac doesn’t budge.

“When I get free I’m going to put a bullet through your skull” Danny snarls but Isaac doesn’t react except to step closer.

“Come back to me” Isaac whispers just loud enough to be heard over the continued sounds of fighting, he has to give it to Kate; she’s tenacious. “Come back to me, Danny…”

He tilts his head and shuts his eyes as he closes the gap between them. Their lips meet and Danny goes ballistic, fighting to break Isaac’s grip with every ounce of strength he has. Isaac feels his heart shatter in his chest with the knowledge that he’s failed, that nothing he does will change what Kate did… He begins to pull away, despite his instincts telling him to never let go, and Danny abruptly goes stock still. 

On a gut feeling Isaac releases his grip on Danny’s wrists as he breaks the one-sided kiss. Danny’s eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted and his breathing shallow. Isaac tunes into the sound of his heartbeat which is rapid and pounding. Without warning Danny’s eyes fly open and land on Isaac, flooding with recognition and a softness Isaac has been aching to see for three months.

“Isaac?” Danny’s voice is breathy, his lip quivering slightly.

The relief is immense, like a physical weight from Isaac’s shoulders. He laughs breathlessly as he sweeps Danny into his arms, carding his hands through his hair and whispering that everything will be okay now as Danny breaks down against his chest. Silent tears of joy are steadily streaming from his eyes as he rubs his free hand over Danny’s neck, covering his mate with his scent and masking every hint of Kate. Danny holds on as if his life depends on it, like Isaac is somehow anchoring him to himself.

“Shit,” Danny huffs out unexpectedly, drawing back to look Isaac in the eyes. “I shot you!”

Isaac can’t help the laugh that escapes him at the horrified look on Danny’s face because it’s just so Danny. After all he’s been through his first thought is of someone else’s well being.

“Yeah, but you weren’t you.” Isaac cups Danny’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone and leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

“I’m so sorry” He sighs but Isaac just shushes him, softly cupping the back of his neck and guiding him in for a kiss. It’s chaste, just a light brush of lips, but it’s enough. Their bond lights up like a match to gasoline. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry.” Isaac whispers as they break apart, just far enough to rest their foreheads together. “I tried to find you, I tried everything but I failed. I didn’t protect you, and you deserve a mate who can…”

“I don’t care what you think I deserve because I love you, Isaac Lahey, and nothing can change that.”

“I love you too Danny, god I missed you so much.”

They stand like that for what feels like forever, arms wrapped around each other un-moving. They’re vaguely aware that the pack have Kate in restraints and have dragged her away, most likely to be handed over to the Argents, but they don’t react… they don’t want to break the moment. It’s only when Isaac’s thigh starts to throb painfully that he pulls away, looking at the black blood oozing from the wound and wincing.

“Okay, we really need to take care of that.” Danny looks so guilty as he says it that Isaac can’t help but grip Danny’s hand reassuringly.

“It looks worse than it is” Isaac jokes, right before the leg buckles under his weight, sending him sprawling on the asphalt. “Okay, that was a lie. Do you remember how to treat a wolfsbane bullet?”

Danny nods, scrambling to where the gun lays discarded on the pavement. The way Danny looks at the thing, mouth twisted in a grimace and eyes full of trepidation is all it takes to reassure Isaac that no trace of the assassin from mere minutes ago remain. Danny fumbles to unload the gun, removing a single bullet before discarding the weapon with a look of disgust. He sits next to Isaac on the ground and passes the bullet to him. Isaac uses a claw to tear through the metal before emptying the deadly powder into Danny’s palm. Danny pulls a lighter from his coat and sets the powder alight before pressing the ashes into Isaacs wound. 

“Shit” Isaac tries to stay quiet through the pain, not wanting to make Danny feel any guiltier, but the curse slips out regardless. The black veins that had been crawling outwards from the bullet hole quickly recede, flesh knitting together and pushing the bullet out the way it entered, and within a matter of minutes it looks as if he’d never been shot at all. Danny looks like he’s about apologise again but Isaac kisses him quiet.

“Lets get you home, okay?” Isaac asks, standing and extending his hand to help Danny off of the ground. Danny takes the offered hand but doesn’t let go once he’s standing. Instead he threads his fingers between Isaacs as they begin to walk home.

“Isaac, how long was I gone?” Danny asks, he sounds scared to hear the answer.

“3 months, 4 days,” Isaac looks at his watch to confirm “20 hours and 45 minutes… not that I was counting.”

Danny chuckles lightly, but it sounds hollow. Suddenly he gasps, stopping dead in his tracks and pulling Isaac to face him.

“Babe, I missed our anniversary.” Danny sounds so scandalised, as if this is the worst part of the ordeal. Isaac can’t help but laugh lightly, moving to place a soft kiss on Danny’s forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad that you’re home” Isaac pulls Danny into an embrace. In that moment he can’t help but feel like home is a relative term. Without Danny here, his home hadn’t felt the same. Now that he’s in Danny’s arms he knows there’s no home for him without Danny. 

They’re both finally home.


End file.
